Alone, no more
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: The Doctor and Donna get a message on the psychic paper telling them to go to a building. What happens when they meet a girl who's full of secrets, even she may not know. June Willows is a teenager, who's scared and alone. What will happen when the Doctor finds her? Will her life fall into place or will she die before her new life can even begin?
1. Mystery

The Doctor walked around the console punching in co-ordinates for his and Donne's next trip. He had just lost his daughter, Jenny. Even though she was grown out of a machine, she had grown on him, reminded him of when he was a father a long time ago.

Donna came down into the console room. "So, where to next. Time-Boy?" She grinned.

The Doctor grinned and looked at her. "Actually, it seems someone needs some help."

Donna frowned. "Huh?"

The Doctor got out his psychic paper from his pocket and showed his companion. The paper read. '2276 Avenue Street. 2012'

Donna grinned. "So, we going there now?"

The Doctor nodded. "I wonder why or how someone contacted me though. Not many people can do that." Donna shrugged as he pulled down the console lever.

The TARDIS materialised in an alley way, The Doctor and Donna walked out and closed the door.

"So, where's the address?" Donna asked, turning to the Time-Lord.

The Doctor looked around for a second when they stepped onto a marginally bust street, but turn to a large office building. He pointed. "That one." He grinned and grabbed her hand, running across the street. When they walk in there's security and a reception desk.

"It looked like some type of offices." Donna commented. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the building quickly. His eyebrows furrowed when he got the results. Donna seemed to notice and asked. "Doctor? What is it?"

The Doctor shook his head, bewildered. "I don't know. There's seems to be a lot of power generating from somewhere. A lot of machinery." He looked up and grinned. "Shall we investigate? Miss Noble?" He put out his arm.

Donna grinned right back. "Of, course. Mr Smith." She linked her arm in his and they walked up to the Reception Desk.

The Doctor beamed. "Hello!" The reception lady looked up, slightly startled by the tone in his voice.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Sir. Ma'am?" She asked politely.

"Yes, yes there is." The Doctor remarked and got his psychic paper out. "I'm Mr Smith and this is my lovely assistant Miss Noble. I was wondering if we could have a look around?"

Her eyes widen when she read the paper. "Oh, you're here. I thought your boss said you couldn't come and inspect the experiments today." She said, hushed.

Experiments? The Doctor wondered. He smiled anyway. "Oh, no. Bit of a mix up. We're here now."

She nodded, "Come with me!" She got up and started walking. Donna and The Doctor exchanged a glance. Both wondering what the experiments were.

The woman brought them to a door and she knocked on it and a rather large, middle aged man opened it. The receptionist grinned. "Mr. Mayors. The Lead's co-op were able to get here after all." She pointed to The Doctor and Donna who gave a small wave and smile. "This is Mr. Smith." Pointing to The Doctor, then she pointed to Donna. "And, Miss Noble."

The man smiled. "Wonderful. Thank you Clemency." She nodded and walked off. He turned to The Doctor and Miss Noble. "I guess we should get started straight away."

"That would be lovely." The Doctor beamed.

"Follow me." Mayors told them and they did. He started talking to them. "Basically it's everything that we talked about over the line-"

Donna butted in. "Hi, yes. Sorry, could you go through everything anyway. We want to make sure we've remembered everything."

He nodded. "Of course. Miss Noble." The Doctor beamed at Donna.

Mayor's led them to a room with a large computer. "What we do here is what you would call super soldiers." Donna and The Doctor's eyes widen, even though Mayor's couldn't see it. He walked over to one of the IPad's and imputed in the information that was fed onto the large screen in front of them.

On there, there was 20 people. Age, between 18-24. Mayors continued. "Every one of these applicant are smart, it's what we needed to begin the experiments." He sighed. "Unfortunately more than half of them have died during them."

"What do you do for the experiments?" Donna asked. She was positively horrified about the fact that this man in front of her was experimenting on people like her.

He glanced at her. "Basically everything that's required to make them into the perfect solider. Someone who listens to orders and follows them, doing it without question and if someone needed to do some dirty work they could easily get away with it."

"The perfect solider." The Doctor muttered, darkly.

Mayors didn't seem to notice the tone in The Doctor's voice and continued. "We've only just started on number 2-4 of the rest of the occupants left. The one we had success on is nearly ready. There was a side effect though, she's seemed to have gone a little crazy and starts yapping about a bunch of nonsense. And another advantage is that this particular girl seems to be psychic."

The Doctor's head snapped to him. "Psychic?"

Mayors nodded. "Yep, it was actually one of the reasons she was added to the program. It would have been great asset."

"Do these people give you permission to experiment on them?" Donna asked, cautiously. She could see The Doctor was getting angry at what these humans had done.

Mayors snorted. "Of, course not. We pick up the nobody's, the ones who are smart. The people no one will miss."

The Doctor looked at him. "Is there anything else you can show us?" He asked.

He nodded. "There's a video, showing how Number 1 is controlled. She's been on a few missions already, renting her out so we have enough money to continue what we do here."

"Show it!" The Doctor demanded. Mayors nodded and turned on a video. "This is from a couple months ago." The video came on and it was of a game bar with a bunch of druggies and drunks. Gang members. A teenager came walking in with an emotionless face. She had dark chocolate hair and teal green eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a Black jacket. She almost looked like a spy.

"What's her name?" Donna asked, pointing at the teenager on the screen. "You're experiment. What's her name?"

"Her name was June Willows. 18 years old. She was a high class nerd who everyone picked on. She lived in an orphanage." He shrugged. "Everyone assumed she ran away, sick of everyone ganging up on her." They turned back to the screen.

June observed the room. She walked over to the bar and grabbed two bottles of whisky and threw it to the ground. Causing everyone in the room to stop and look at her. About 30 people were in the room, strong looking guys with a couple of females on the men's laps. "I'm looking for someone name James Melony." June narrowed her eyes. "Is he here? Black hair, blue eyes, medium built. Biggest prostitute marketer?" She looked at them dangerously when she was getting silence. "If no one talks. I'll kill everyone in this room and keep going until I find him." She sneers.

A man fitting June description stands up. He puts his hands up, almost mockingly. "Well, chica. You got me. Now, what's a little thing like you going to do?" The Doctor and Donna look at the teenager at shock and nearly jump out of their seat when June got out a gun and shot the man, point blank in the middle of his forehead. James fell to the floor with a thump. All the men looked at each other, all getting out knives and guns. June smirked as each one came at her, each one she killed.

The Doctor's and Donna's mouths were gaping at the sight. Both of them concerned to what had actually happened to the girl. It was like June was an emotionless robot who loved to kill.

Mayors turned off the film. "That's one of our best captured videos. To activate her you just need one of our specialised computers. Without the personality change she's just a psychic, crazy girl who acts like a little girl."

The Doctor turned to him. "Can we see her?"

Mayors looked confused. "What?"

"Can we see her?" The Doctor asked.

Donna cut in. "What means to say is can we inspect her without the personality, you know see how she works." She tried to sound convincing.

Mayors nodded after a moment. "Sure, that should be fine. She'll be in her room. Come with me." He takes them up a couple of levels by the lift and they enter a corridor made of steel and walk up to a room that said 'June Willows – Experiment 1'.

Mayors unlocked the door. "I'll come back in about 30 minutes, it should give you enough time." He left.

The Doctor nodded, grabbing Donna's hand and going inside.


	2. The Room

Donna and the Doctor walked into a cream walled room, with a chocolate carpet, closing the door behind them. In the corner was a small single bed and box next to it. There seemed to be some possession in there for a teenager. They looked around at the walls and found them covered in writing and drawings. Donna looked around to find no sigh of the girl, she turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, where is she?" She asked.

The Doctor looked around as well, noticing how quiet it was. "I have no idea."

"The Oncoming Storm." They heard a feminine whisper from behind them.

The Doctor and Donna turned around in a flash with a gasp. The girl 'June Willow' was sitting against the wall wearing grey clothing, holding what seemed to be a small baby bear. She was clutching it tight like a small girl would when she was scared. Donna gulped, a little scared after seeing that video of the girl. But looking at June now, she looked like a scared little girl who wants her mother.

"Hello!" The Doctor chirped.

June sat there staring at him. "Hi. Storm." She muttered.

The Doctor grinned. "I'm the Doctor." He stated.

June shook her head, confusing both of them. "But that's not who you really are though." Donna felt like it was Evangeline again from Pompeii. "The Doctor, with so many names. They bring either death or hope." The Doctor gulped, feeling less cheerful. "The Lonely God, John smith, The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, Mr. Spock," She giggled slightly before turning back to her original curious face. "And the one that's lost, the one that's kept hidden by only yourself to know. No one alive knows your true name anymore." She grinned. "But I do!" She giggled, she had to cover her mouth. The Doctor's face turned curious but hard, the girl in front of him was literally acting like a child. June's 18, something must have happened to her terribly. June put a finger to her lips and leaned forward slightly. "Shh, I won't tell." She told him with a playful glint in her eye.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, yes. June." He looked at her carefully. "How did they do this to you?" He asked softly, crouching down near her same as Donna was now doing.

"They hurt." She whined. "Bad people. Puppet on a string." She pouted. "I loved puppets." She gazed into space before muttering. "She's singing."

Donna looked at the Doctor, not getting what the girl had just said. He didn't seem to know either. June continued. "Singing little girl in a little blue box."

The Doctor grinned. "You can hear her?"

June's head bobbed up and down with bright smile. "She sings for a thief and her long ago, lost niece. The little Orchid."

The Doctor looked at the girl shocked again. "Did you say lost?"

June pressed her finger against her lips again and smiled. "Shh, secret."

The Doctor shook his head. "June, tell me. Where do they do these experiments, I want to help you." He said sincerely. "Let me help you."

June had a saddened look on her face. "They programmed me so I can't say. So many people. They hurt me, they keep hurting." Tears started falling down her face. "I killed people, I hear them. Screaming in my head, they won't go away. I'm so alone, I'm so scared." She sobbed, The Doctor pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She was a scared child who's got no one. Donna and The Doctor looked at each other in sadness.

The Doctor pulled back and looked at the girl grinning. "How about this. Me and Donna stop what's happening here and we'll come back for you. Yeah?"

Donna nodded. "That's a great idea. You could come with us."

June frowned. "But I'm crazy." She was confused.

The Doctor put on a pout. "So am I!" June giggle slightly as did Donna, glad that he was making the teen laugh. "Besides, have you ever wanted to travel? That little blue box you hear singing, she can travel in time and space. We go on adventures and save the world quite a few times."

"You won't leave me?" June asked quietly to Donna and The Doctor.

"No, besides I could use a girl to hang out with." Donna nudged The Doctor slightly. "I can hardly keep up with this one." They all smiled.

Suddenly June jumped up and went to her bed, her bed hanging upside down and grabbing a box. The Doctor and Donna were a little surprised but looked at the girl curiously. June grabbed something out of the box and put it in front of the Doctor. It was something she made herself when she had her sanity.

June beamed, like she was proud of herself. The Doctor put on his brainy specs and watched as June started playing with the object. It beeped and June gave it to him. The Doctor frowned. "What is it?"

June slouched and stated, like it was obvious. "It'll tell you where you want to go."

"Really?" He said, now looking at the object. She was indeed correct, he had to go to the basement where all the energy signatures were coming from. He looked at the girl. "Did you make this?" She nodded frantically with a smile.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed, Donna was laughing at his face. He turned serious, to June. "We'll be back." He told her.

June nodded and hugged her teddy again, watching as The Doctor and Donna left. When they did she took her box again and held the one specific item that she's always kept close to her, like it was a part of her. A Pocket Watch.


	3. Mystery solved - A new one Begins

The Doctor and Donna got to the basement when Donna turned to the Doctor. "Do think she'll be okay to actually travel with us?" She asked. June looked like a nice girl, but what would happen when they got into a situation.

The Doctor nodded. "Sure, she seems like a smart girl under whatever they've done to her. She just – There's something familiar about her as well." He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe travelling will help her."

Donna nodded as June's device pointed them towards a door. The plague on the door said 'Experiments'. She opened it and inside was a room full of some modern type of equipment. The Doctor's eyes widen at the machinery. "This is wrong, this is so wrong."

Donna looked at him confused. "Is it alien?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it's human. Just waaayyyy out of time. This machinery shouldn't be here for another millions of years"

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. "But then how is it here?"

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea." He said honestly. "But it needs to be shut down." He went to a computer dock and used his sonic to gain access. He found a file on June. He turned to Donna. "There's a file on June. Should we look at it?"

Donna thought for a moment. "If we did, we might be able to see what they actually did to her. Maybe even find a way to get her back to who she was originally before she was taken." The Doctor nodded and pulled up the file.

They found multiple videos of her experiments. Needles in her body and brain, the training and test after test after test.

The Doctor looked at the tests and his eyes widen in horror. "No." He muttered.

Donna looked at the horror plastered on The Doctors face, she knew it couldn't be good. "Doctor, what is it?" She asked.

"June, her brain." He started. "The tests they were doing. Making her more psychic, they cut into her brain. They took out a piece of it."

Donna looked like she was going to be sick. "What do you mean? They took out a part of her brain."

The Doctor shook his head in disgust. "These humans wanted to make her bow down to them, so they took out the part of her that makes her think like an adult. She essentially has the brain of a little girl."

"You can help her right?" She asked. How could someone do that to a child? Everything that's happened to June, should never have happened.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "The brain is delicate, Donna. I can't replace the part of her brain that's missing. All I could do is try and help her brain develop on its own."

Donna nodded. "Then we'll help her. That's what we do." She smiled at The Doctor. The Doctor smiled back, he was going to help this teenager.

Upstairs with June, she had a horrible feeling something was going to happen. She held her bear close to her and the pocket watch in the corner, waiting for that bad thing to happen.

The Doctor had destroyed everything with his sonic and smiled.

Donna looked at him. "Is there any way this will be fixed and used again?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, nothing will be able to fix it."

Just then a siren went on and something flashed on the screen. Donna looked around. "What's happening?"

The Doctor grinned. "I think they know we've destroyed there equipment."

Donna smiled for a second before paling, she was looking at the message that came on the screen. "D-Doctor!" She called, her voice filled with dread.

The Doctor must have heard her tone and came over. She pointed to the screen it said. 'Commence Experiment Deactivation All Experiments Will Be Destroyed'

Donna looked at The Doctor scared. "June. She's an experiment."

The Doctor's eyes widen and ran out of the room, dragging Donna with him.

June stood up, when the alarms sounded. Her door opened. It was Mr. Mayors, he had a gun.

He grimaced. "I'm sorry my dear. But your time is up." He pointed the gun at June, who was standing there wide-eyed clutching her bear and pocket watch tightly. BANG, BANG, BANG. June staggered slightly and looked down to see three gunshot wounds in her stomach.

Mr. Mayors left the room after locking it and ran for it. June slid down the wall her hands trying to stop the bleeding, causing both the bear and pocket watch to get bloody. Her bottom lip quivered as the pain intensifies and tears fall down her face.

The Doctor and Donna ran down the corridors and finally got to June's room. The door was locked so The Doctor used his sonic. "June!" Donna called.

The door finally opened and they ran in. "June!" The Doctor called.

Donna looked like she was going to cry. "Doctor?" He turned to her and saw what she saw. Blood. It was smeared on the wall. "Where is she?"

"T-Theta!" The Doctor heard a very small whisper, only he could hear. He stiffened. His name. He turned to see June. Who was lying against the wall, taking sharp breaths. "Donna!" He called and she turned. She gasped when she saw June, Donna ran to the girls side.

The Doctor went down to June and held her. "June, you're going to be okay." He whispered. Her head was in his lap. Suddenly he caught sight of something in her hand. A pocket watch. He looked at the thing wide eyed. "What is that?" He asked June.

June breathed heavy, but shaky. "S-She's big with me my whole life. S-She helps me."

Donna held the girls hand, tears in her eyes. She looked up at the Doctor. "There must be something we can do?" She asked him. The Doctor shook his head sadly, tears of his own.

"Run." June said. Her heart was slowing down. The Doctor and Donna looked at her shocked.

"What?" Donna asked, The Doctor shrugged.

June gulped and grinned. "Run. You amazing man, you brilliant girl. And remember, that you'll see me again." Her eyes closed and her breathing ceased.

The Doctor and Donna looked at the dead girl shocked. What did she mean? The Doctor looked for the pocket watch and found it gone.

The Doctor and Donna were standing on a grave that was recently dug. They linked arms. The grave said 'June Anne Willows'

The Doctor looked at the grave differently. He's heard this girl before that's why she sounds so familiar. The one who helped him when Rose was taken by the wire. She was Tommy's adoptive sister. Her name was Anne Willows. She said the exact same thing.

And two other times before, how could he have only realised now.

Donna seemed to have seen the confusion hit The Doctor's face. "Doctor?"

"Huh?" He turned to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "She following me." He realised.

Donna seemed so confused. "I have no idea what you're saying. Doctor."

"June." He told her, but grinned. "She's following me. I've seen her before, Donna. Multiple times. How could I have not seen it?" He slapped his forehead. "Every time her name was mixed up so I didn't notice till now." He grinned and linked his arms back with Donna. "Don't worry Donna, we'll see her again."


	4. Ending?

Hello, everyone.

I just wanted to say that this was actually finished. If you would like me to do a sequel you will have to let me know. But more than a couple of people have to say they want one otherwise I won't bother. I hoped you like it anyway.

xxlisagalloverxx


End file.
